Technical Field
This disclosure relates to rotary debarkers and related methods of removing bark from logs.
Description of the Related Art
Removing bark from (debarking) logs can be accomplished using various debarking systems and various debarking techniques. For example, ring debarkers can include a ring of cutting tools through which logs can pass, one at a time, to be debarked. As another example, drum debarkers can include a rotating inclined drum which can be filled with a plurality of logs to be debarked. The logs can be debarked as the drum rotates and causes the logs to impact and rub against one another and to impact and rub against the drum. The logs can slide through the inclined drum from an upper entrance of the drum to a lower outlet of the drum.
Other debarking systems include rotary debarkers, which can include a drum or bin having a plurality of rollers along its bottom. Logs can be fed into the bin and the rollers can be actuated to rotate, causing the logs to impact and rub against one another and to impact and rub against the rollers, thereby being debarked. There remains room for improvement, however, such as in efficiency, in debarking systems such as rotary debarking systems.